Bukan karena ramalan!
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: Sakura yang awalnya tidak mempercayai ramalan, akankah berubah pikiran setelah melihat apa yang terjadi?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Au, Ooc, typo dll.

* * *

Sakura yang awalnya tidak mempercayai ramalan, akankah berubah pikiran setelah melihat apa yang terjadi?

* * *

_Bukan karena ramalan!_

Chapter 1

.

"Giliranku!"

"Enak saja! Giliranku selanjutnya…."

"Tenang, semuanya akan mendapatkan giliran…." Begitulah caranya menenangkan segerombolan gadis-gadis yang ingin diramal olehnya. Seminggu belakangan ini, namanya sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar dikalangan remaja. Terutama remaja putri. Bahkan, mereka yang tidak tertarik dengan ramalan pun ikut membicarakannya.

.

Ternyata ucapan itu sama sekali tak memengaruhi mereka, yang jumlahnya semakin banyak, "Madam … ayo ramal aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku saja!"

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai peramal itu kembali memutar bola cristalnya, setelah gadis bercepol merasa puas dengan ramalannya, "Selanjutnya…," sejenak wanita yang dipanggil Madam itu mengehentikan ucapannya. Hal itu dimanfaatkannya untuk memilih siapa yang akan diramalnya berikutnya, "… kau," lanjutnya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada seorang gadis.

"Aku…?" ujar gadis tersebut.

"Iya, _feeling_ku mengatakan kalau aku harus meramalmu."

Ucapan itu kontan saja membuat mereka yang belum mendapatkan giliran berkata, "Huu…. Beruntung sekali dia."

.

Walaupun sedikit gugup, gadis dengan nama Sakura itu, tetap memberanikan diri menghadap kepada peramal yang wajahnya hampir tertutupi dengan _accessories _berbau supernatural yang digunakannya, "Aku…."

"Namamu Sakura, bukan?"

"I-iya."

'_Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' _Sakura membatin dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Minggu ini garis keberuntunganmu mengatakan, kalau kau akan memiliki banyak waktu bersamannya."

"Berasama siapa, maksud Madam?"

"Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut, menyerupai pantat ayam."

"Ha?" Sakura yang mendengar 'pantat ayam' alias lelaki yang dicintainya, membulatkan emeraldnya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Bukan hanya itu. Minggu ini, kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanm-"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Madam. Mana mungkin ia juga menyukaiku," jelas Sakura yang memotong ucapan peramal itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak seburuk itu. Ini minggu keberuntungan untukmu. Dan kau, harus memanfaatkannya sebisa mungkin."

* * *

"Hahahaha…." Seorang gadis bermata aquamarine terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar Sakura menceritakan soal ramalan itu padanya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah bosan, menertawaiku."

"Bukan begitu, _Cherry_. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, mendengarnya. Berarti, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang langka ini. kudengar, ucapan peramal itu selalu benar."

"Tapi Ino … kau tahu sendiri 'kan Sasuke itu bagaimana? Jangankan menyukaiku, meresponku saja tidak pernah," terang Sakura kepada gadis yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Setelah aku selidiki, perlakuan Sasuke padamu, tidak seburuk ia memerlakukan gadis-gadis lain. Kau mengertikan, maksudku?"

Dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu polos, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Kau ini, jangan jidatmu saja yang lebar. Itu berarti, masih ada kemungkinan dia menyukaimu."

"Berapa persen?"

"Hm…," dengan pensil yang sengaja diketuk-ketukan ke kepalannya, Ino berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat, "… kira-kira tujuh atau delapan persen."

"What the-"

"Sekalipun satu persen, kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu!" ujar gadis Yamanaka itu dengan gaya semangat masa muda, yang dipopulerkan oleh Lee.

* * *

Sakura yang baru saja pulang menemani Ino berbelanja, tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan dengan suara yang terdengar cukup keras dan memekakan, "Sakura-_chan_...!"

"Suara itu…," spontan, Sakura dan Ino saling menatap satu sama lain. Tentunya dengan ekspresi yang tidak suka, "Naruto."

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk liburan besok? Haha, aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Ini," ucap Ino sambil menunjukkan kepada Naruto barang belanjaan yang dibawanya.

'Tapi rasanya tidak lengkap, tanpa si Teme."

"Sasuke tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Begitukah? Naruto, aku ingin bicara," Ino menarik lengan pemuda berpancarkan sapphire itu dan membawanya ke tempat dimana ucapannya tidak akan sampai ke telinga Sakura. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang banyak pertanyaan. Terutama untuk Sakura yang saat ini sedang kebingungan menyaksikan tingkah ke dua temannya itu.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepat di jam tujuh, semua murid bahkan hingga guru, sudah terlihat memadati KHS dengan tertib. Namun kali ini, tujuan mereka bukanlah untuk belajar mengajar. Melainkan, menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka untuk menikmati liburan kenaikan kelas tahun ini.

"Tebak, siapa aku!"

"Ino … kau seperti anak kecil saja," sembari berujar, Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino yang menutupi ke dua matanya.

"Hahaha…." Ino yang berhasil membuayarkan lamunan Sakura, hanya bisa tertawa hingga mendapatkan deathglare.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu seperti nenek-nenek kalau murung begitu. Tenang forehead, ayammu jadi ikut kok."

Lagi-lagi godaan Ino mendapat sambutan baik dari Sakura, "Benarkah, Sasuke jadi ikut?"

"Apa aku sedang terlihat berbohong?"

"Siapa tahu saja. Kau 'kan terkenal pandai memainkan ekspresi," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang seakan tidak mau kalah.

Tak lama setelah candaan itu, sebuah pemandangan begitu menarik perhatian Sakura hingga membuat gadis bermata emerald itu terdiam bila menatapnya.

"Sakura, kau lihat apa?"

"Coba kau lihat, itu. Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan, kalau perlakuan Sasuke padaku tidak seburuk ia memerlakukan gadis-gadis lain? Kurasa kau harus berpikir dua kali, sebelum mengatakannya," Sakura yang masih terbius dengan pemandangan itu, hanya bisa berkata lirih dengan emerald yang seolah tak berkedip.

"Itu 'kan suamimu? Kenapa si rambut merah, Karin, bisa bersamanya?"

"Sudahlah, Ino…."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Melihat Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya, Ino pun bergegas menyandang tasnya dan pergi menyusul Sakura.

"Hinata baru saja mengirimiku pesan, dia memberitahu kalau bisnya akan berangkat lima menit lagi."

"Tapi…," sembari terus berjalan menyamai langkah Sakura, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Sasuke. Dan di saat ia menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke yang tadi terlihat sedang bersama Karin, tak lagi berada di situ.

"Sasuke ke mana?" gadis berparas manis itu, kembali berucap tanpa jeda. Hal itu mengakibatkan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ino."

"A-ada apa?" Ino yang merasa koridor yang ditapakinya berubah layaknya koridor-koridor di film horror, bergetar melihat wajah Sakura yang seketika berubah mengerikan.

"Ah, sudahlah." Sakura yang saat itu tak mampu menggambarkan ekspresinya, mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

* * *

Suasana semakin riuh di saat mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam bis dan menentukan tempat duduk masing-masing. Tapi keberuntungan kali ini, tiak berpihak pada Sakura. Di saat Ino telah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman, gadis enam belas tahun itu masih terlihat berusaha untuk mendapat giliran masuk ke dalam bis.

.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya gadis yang dijuluki forehead itu berhasil masuk ke dalam bis, meski menjadi yang terakhir.

"A-aku…." Sesampainya di dalam bis, Sakura belum bisa dipastikan bernapas lega. Gadis itu kembali berada diposisi menyulitkan. Bagaimana tidak, tak satu pun tempat duduk yang tersedia untuknya. Dan yang semakin membuat ritme jantungnya bertambah, tempat duduk yang satu-satunya kosong saat itu, hanya memiliki jarak kurang lebih dua senti dari lelaki yang dicintainya. Atau lebih tepatnya, berada di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa diam saja? Ayo, duduk."

'_Oh, tidak.'_

.

**Tbc **

Bagus gak untuk dilanjutkan? :x

RnR yooo…#terjun bebas


End file.
